The sisters arival
by Dreampool
Summary: Two sisters come to ponyvill only to find what they have been looking for has already been found...
1. The arival

**Hey people this is only my second MLP fan fic and I would like to say that pinkie pie eventually reunites with hey sisters and then something happens Comment love and enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 The Arival**

*Scootaloo's POV*

One spring day, the CMC were riding around Pony Ville.

Scootaloo was driving her scooter while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were riding in the red wagon Scootaloo was pulling them in.

Scootaloo asked "Hey do you believe that story Pinkie Pie told us?" They looked slightly confused.

"You know the one about the rock farm?" "Well I can't be to sure Pinkie is always telling silly stories and singing, but whenever she mentions it she get kind of emotional. Something must have happened in her past that scarred her for life."

Sweetie Belle implied. Apple Bloom was just about to say something when…

CRASH! They went flying up in the air and landed on the hard ground with a THUD.

"Ouch I won't be able to sit for a month." Said somepony.

The CMC got up and looked at who crashed into and what they landed on.

Scootaloo couldn't believe her eyes they were surrounded by rocks and two very dull ponies.

One had a bluish grayish coat with a Thundercloud blue mane and the other had a pale indigo coat with a very pale blue mane.

"Hiya girls by any chance have you seen a pony with a magenta mane, a light pink coat, blue eyes loves to party and is kind of spazzy?"

One of them asked. Scootaloo said "You mean Pinkie Pie? Then yes."

Apple Bloom asked "How do ya'll know her? And who are ya 'll?"

She helped her sister up and said gracefully "Where are my manners? My name is Ink Blot but they call me Inky for short." Said the pony with the thundercloud blue mane.

"My name is Ocean Breeze and Pinkamena Diane Pie is our sister."


	2. Meeting with pinkie

**Hey guys second chapter i hope you all like! Also i am open to any ideas for the next parts of the story so review and let me know.**

All of the CMCs jaws dropped at what had been said.

Sweetie Belle said in her high pitched voice "SISTER!?"

So it wasn't a lie after all Scootaloo thought.

"so do you know where she is?" Inky said

They nodded.

" Can you show us the way?" questioned Ocean Breeze

"Sure i guess it wouldn't hurt nothin." said Applebloom

They flipped the wagon back over and climbed inside.

They zoomed off with the sisters close behind.

Scootaloo veered around a sharp corner almost tipping the wagon over.

Then she came to a quick stop jerking Sweetie and Applebloom forward and out of the wagon.

"Seriously you need to warn us or somethin before ya'll do that!" Applebloom said

"That or this thing, Sweetie Belle said pointing with her hoof "needs seat belts or something!"

They had a quick laugh before the sisters came up behind them.

Applebloom pointed with her hoof at a what looked like a house made out of sweets.

"Well here it is Sugarcube Corner Finest Deserts in all of Ponyville!" said a drooling Applebloom.

They all went inside where a certain pink pony was singing her "_Cupcake song"_.

" uh Pinkie Pie?" scootaloo asked.

The cheery pink pony bounced over to them with nice warm steamy chocolate cupcakes in her hoof on a tray.

"Hiya girls do you want a cupcake? What brings you to Sugarcube Corner? Although i don't know one pony who wouldn't want to be here!"Pinkie said in a flurry of questions.

"uh these girls said they needed to see you." said Applebloom

Pinkie Pie stared at the dull ponies and then gasped.

Ocean Breeze waved her hoof.

Pinkie then put on her mad face. (which is rarely ever used)

"Applebloom,Sweetiw belle scootaloo go home now!"Pinkie pie said with a menacing growl in her throat.

They looked genuinly shocked Pinkie pie never wanted anyone to go home let alone ask somepony to leave.

They scambled out the door.

When Piknie had her mad face on she always meant buisness.

"Wha do ya'll think that was about?" Applebloom asked

They shrugged."Hey i've got an idea lets go see Twilight if anyone can figure out a pony's past its her." sweetie belle implied

They rode off to the library.


End file.
